My Jewel
by Mrs.JohnReese
Summary: Just a little AU scene I created in the attempt at giving those of us who would love nothing more than to see PJ change the ending of the movie (y'all know what I'm talking about) a fair shot at our happy ending ;) Feel free to insert yourself...an OC you made...basically just read and enjoy this smutty little bunny! R&R if you'd like! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I had this thought…and it wouldn't let me go. What if Thorin survived the battle of five armies (c'mon…I'm not the only one to have thought about that, lol). What if he took a bride? And, that being said…now you, the reader, come into play.**

**Feel free to insert anyone you choose as said bride. Yourself…an OC you've created…whatever you wish! Then read what lies below…and enjoy!**

**Note…if shameless smut isn't your thing…and shameless potential for self-inserts isn't either…this probably isn't for you.**

**Ye have been warned! *wink wink***

…

Still half asleep, Thorin's wife wrinkled her nose as she shifted in bed to avoid the creeping, prickling sensation that was making its way from her shoulder to her neck. It was a feeling she couldn't place…not that it was all together bad…just…different. As the prickling reached the junction of her neck and her shoulder, she flinched; instinctively curling up in a ball as her eyes flew open. It took a moment for her surroundings to sink in enough that she could make sense of where she was…and a low rumble of laughter came from somewhere behind her as she let out a gasp of shock. She knew exactly what was happening now…

Almost as quickly as she had tensed, she relaxed; scooting backwards until her bare back rested against a warm, broad chest.

"Mmm…'morning, husband" She murmured; her back arching immediately as a hand snaked its way around her body to begin massaging her breast. A happy moan escaped her then as she continued allowing her new husband to touch her; and she felt him smiling against the skin of her neck as he replied.

"And how are you so sure this is your husband?" Thorin asked softly, pressing a kiss against his wife's neck, just underneath her earlobe; and eliciting a little whimper in response. Another grin spread across his face at her reaction to his touch; and he reached out the other hand that was not otherwise occupied to smooth away a lock of dark hair so that he had better access to her neck as she began speaking.

"Well, for one, you sound like him…you smell like him…" She began, ticking the explanations off on her fingers as she went on in a matter of fact tone, despite the fact that the feel of his hand kneading her breast was driving her insane with desire "And most importantly, I dare say anyone who was not my husband would have to have a death wish if they desired to do as you are right now."

"They would not live to see the next sunrise" Thorin replied, leaning down to suck at the place on his wife's neck where he could so clearly see her pulse jumping; simultaneously sliding his hand down her flat stomach until he reached the junction of her thighs. Almost immediately, she shifted her position on the bed so that she was lying flat on her back; Thorin's lips still latched to her pulse as she opened her legs for him. Try though she might to deny it, she found his almost primal possessiveness over her to be positively delightful; and she let out a breathy moan as he trailed a finger around her folds, her hips rolling up of their own accord as he detached his lips from her neck so that he could devour her mouth.

As their tongues met, Thorin could not help but let out a groan. Her taste…her smell…was so uniquely _her_, that it drove him mad. And every time he was near her; he became a man possessed. Possessed with the need to take her…to make her his for all time. Yet still she remained innocent of exactly how much she affected him. She thought it to be just the ordinary desire a man has for his wife…but Thorin knew it was much, much more than that. His need to love her…to be near her…_inside _her…ran so much deeper. He could not begin to understand what it was about her that drew him to her like a moth to flame. But he knew then and there that he would not change it for the world.

Shifting his weight so that he could get still closer to her pliant body; he found himself biting back a gasp as he felt his wife's fingers curl around his wrist, forcing his hand slowly…painstakingly lower until his fingers grazed her core. She pulled back from his heated assault on her mouth then; eyes cloudy with need as she looked up at him and pleaded…_begged_ him to take her.

"Thorin…Thorin, please" She whispered, rolling her hips against his hand insistently. She needed him…more than she could ever possibly explain. And she let out a small whimper of loss as he removed his hand from her entirely; a wicked gleam in his eyes as he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss against her lips.

Allowing her lips to turn into a pout, the new bride watched as Thorin trailed light kisses down her neck; continuing his path downward over her collarbone before stopping to latch his mouth around her breast. As she felt the warmth of his mouth surrounding her, she threw her head back; mouth parted as air left her lungs in a low cry. His tongue slid over her nipple then; eliciting yet another strained cry from her lips as she threaded her fingers through his hair, holding him to her. Thorin remained attached to her breast for only seconds, before drawing back from her yet again; a laugh escaping him as he watched her level a small glare in his direction.

"Patience, my love" He said softly; shifting so that he hovered over top of her "You know I will not leave you wanting."

As he dipped his head back down to taste the skin just under the swell of her breast; he caught her breath hitching in her throat as she realized his intent. Her body tensed as his trail of kisses and bites continued ever lower…

"I…Thorin, I don't think…" She whispered, her fingers once again curling themselves through his wealth of hair as she moved to stop his progress. She had never done anything like what he was about to do before…and her nerves were clearly beginning to get the best of her; her heart racing and pounding in her chest as she felt her husband pause.

"I will not hurt you, my jewel" He said, kissing her stomach once before continuing "I wish only to show you how much you mean to me."

Swallowing hard, Thorin's wife managed a weak nod before reclining back on the bed as her husband renewed his efforts. His hair tickled her skin as he continued kissing lower and lower on her body…and she bit her lower lip to keep from instinctively telling him to stop as she felt his hands curl around her legs to allow him better access to her center. She jumped as she felt his mouth begin trailing wet kisses along the inside of her thigh; his beard tickling her as he went…and it was all she could do not to yelp in shock as she felt his tongue finally reach its destination, trailing a tentative path along her core, before moving up to swirl around her clit.

"Gods above" she choked out, fingers curling into fists in the sheets beside her as her hips rolled off of the bed. Never before had she felt anything like this…and nothing could have prepared her for the jolt of electricity that seared through her skin as Thorin took the sensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth and sucked at it gently. Each small pull of his lips elicited tiny mewls from her throat…and she closed her eyes as she felt him shift to slide a finger inside of her heat; all the while never stopping the assault of his mouth.

Her hips rolled off the bed once again; a strangled cry escaping as he moved his finger inside of her. She felt a familiar tugging sensation from deep in her abdomen; and her hand moved down of its own accord then, pushing at Thorin's head until he was forced to stop what he was doing. A flicker of concern stole over his features as he drew back to observe her…her eyes were wide, still, with shock and he began to fear that he may have hurt her. Doing his best to still the movement of his finger as he felt her muscles ripple around it; he looked up at her in earnest as he asked:

"What is it, my love? What troubles you?"

Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, the young woman shook her head slowly; a bit embarrassed now, as she realized he expected her to say what she wanted…what she desired. She would have thought it to be obvious, really; especially since he had wasted no time last night…but it was becoming even clearer that he was not comprehending what she needed.

"I…I need…" She began, a flush taking over her cheeks as she ducked down so that she would not be forced to look into his eyes. Unable to force herself to voice how badly she needed him to join himself to her; she merely bit her lower lip again, maintaining her averted gaze until she felt Thorin shifting so that he knelt in front of her on the bed as his thumb moved to draw her chin up level with his.

"What do you need, love?" He asked, his voice soft and gentle "Anything you wish, I will give to you."

A small smile toyed with the corners of her mouth then, and she blinked a few times; taking in the look of adoration he was giving her before taking a deep breath and saying "I…I need you inside me, Thorin. I need to know I'm yours."

A moment of shock passed then, Thorin not really sure what he had expected her to have said…and yet he found himself fighting to hold back a boyish yell of delight at her request. She wanted him. Needed _him_…and the poorly veiled desire in her eyes easily squashed any doubts he might have had over her love for him as he leaned forward; capturing her lips in a kiss as he shifted so that his body began slowly pressing hers into the bed. Using a leg to nudge hers so that he could brush up against her center; he broke their kiss, pausing just outside of her entrance as he whispered:

"I love you."

Before his wife could reply, he had pushed inside her; causing a cry of relief to tear from her lips as she eagerly rolled her hips against him, urging him on. He set a rather slow pace for them, knowing that, as usual, she would stubbornly persist at melding her body against his…at digging her nails lightly into his shoulders…until his control broke and he was ravishing her as though his life depended on it. But what he did not expect was for his wife to let out an exasperated cry as she pushed back at his shoulders; using his astonishment to her advantage as she rolled herself over on top of him.

Thorin's hands almost immediately went to her hips, holding her to him as she shifted a bit; the feel of her sliding over him wringing a groan from his throat. By the Gods, his wife was amazing…never ceasing to stun him out of his adopted sternness and feigned hostility. As Balin had said on the eve of their marriage, taking a bride had been good for him. Of anyone he had ever known, only the woman now in his bed had been able to stand up to him and keep their head…though, admittedly several times on their long journey to take back his kingdom under the mountain, he had considered tying her up and leaving her somewhere where she could never again bother him with her insistence on breaking him of his old ways.

But now, looking at the beautiful creature sitting above him; Thorin couldn't help but be amazed that someone such as her could have broken past all of the walls he had erected around his mind and his heart. She had seen what she wanted from him on that long distant night they had spent talking by the firelight in the wilderness. And she had fought persistently until she had claimed it.

A low chuckle left him then as he realized that she was doing a similar thing now…claiming what she wanted…and he reached a hand up experimentally, latching onto her breast as she moved above him and causing her hips to jerk slightly as she moaned his name.

"Thorin" She gasped, another moan escaping as he pushed his hips up into hers, hitting a spot deep inside her and causing her to fall forward a bit as waves of pleasure rolled through her body "Do…do that again."

Throwing his wife a rakish smile, Thorin sat up; rolling his hips yet again as delicate hands gripped his shoulders. His hands looped around her waist as she began moving against him; and he used his hand to tilt her chin up just a bit so that he could ghost his lips along the skin of her neck. The two of them quickly settled into a regular rhythm, easily getting lost in the moment as they both inched closer to the edge. Feeling the familiar sensation of being at the edge of a cliff; ready to tumble over, Thorin snaked a hand down to touch her where they joined. Sure enough, his bride…his heart…fell apart at his touch; and it didn't take long for her to drag him over the edge with her.

The two of them remained connected for a few moments after, each of them basking in the afterglow as their breathing evened out. Thorin was the first to recover; gently removing himself from his wife's body and laying down on the bed, draping her body over his own like a sheet.

"You…are going to be the death of me, woman" He whispered, pressing a kiss against her forehead as she snuggled into him.

"Don't pretend you won't enjoy it, my love" She replied, dragging her arm so that it rested across Thorin's chest as she spoke. Closing her eyes as she felt him draw her close; she pressed a light kiss against his chest just over his heart.

"I love you" She whispered, shifting a bit so that he could draw the covers up around them.

…

**So? What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Feel free to leave me your thoughts in a review; and thank you SO much for reading!**

**~MJR~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know I marked this as "complete" yesterday. **

**Well…I lied ;)**

**All credit for this particular smut scene goes to Dasiygirl95! As such, I dedicate this chapter, its little quirks that I made, and the original content to her! Yay!**

**As usual, feel free to let me know what you think! And thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers thus far!**

…

The Old Forest at night was a wondrous thing…full of sounds and smells. Creaking of trees, chirps of crickets and nightlife…all manner of things assaulted the senses at once. And while these noises indicating the presence of an altogether different flora and fauna than what existed in the daylight may scare some; the King Under the Mountain and his wife were unafraid. Experience with the noises and happenings of the forest after several visits to their friend, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, provided them with comfort within its depths…and they now regarded the trees and the creatures that dwelled within them as little more than passing acquaintances; content to spend an evening or two sprawled out beneath the trees in quiet contemplation, or hushed conversation.

One such evening found Thorin sound asleep; completely oblivious to the needs of his wife…needs that were growing more powerful by the minute.

"Thorin...Thorin wake up" She whispered, kneeling on the ground beside him and shaking his shoulder. The young woman watched as her husband quickly came to; his eyes immediately scanning their surroundings for any hint of danger as he reached out absentmindedly to grasp at his sword.

"What is it?" He asked, sleep still clouding his voice as he searched her eyes intently "What's wrong?" The look on her face in that moment was unlike anything he had ever seen before…and he couldn't be sure if it was the light of the moon hitting her eyes, or something else that was making his breath catch in his throat as he began to wonder what she was playing at. Clearly there was no danger…but then, why had she woken him?

"Come with me" She murmured, standing up and tugging him up from his place on the ground. Confused, Thorin allowed her to pull him away from the small clearing they had chosen as their camp; following her blindly into the forest. A curse or two escaped him as he stumbled a bit along the way; and he found himself only barely avoiding crashing into his wife's back when she suddenly stopped.

"What are we doing out he-" Thorin began, grunting when he was cut off as he found himself being pushed up against a tree; a pair of soft lips covering his own. He allowed his wife to wind her arms tightly around his neck as she attempted to deepen the kiss; but as he felt her grip tighten still further, he gently pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, confusion evident in his tone as he watched her eyeing him hungrily. He was unaccustomed to such spontaneity from her…and although he wasn't complaining about this recent turn in events; he wanted to be absolutely sure that she was doing this because she wanted to, and not because of some underlying problem.

"I need you." She breathed in response, desire shining in her eyes as she leaned forward and connected their lips again; wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against his chest. Thorin found himself letting out a groan of relief as he realized that the problem in this situation was simply a needy wife…something he could easily tend to. And he eagerly wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss then; slipping his tongue in her mouth to tangle with hers.

A tiny whimper of protest escaped his wife's lips when he pulled away from her mouth; but the noise quickly turned into a moan when he started trailing kisses down her throat. Letting out a gasp when he turned her around in his arms and attached his mouth to her pulse point; the young woman scooted backwards eagerly, trying to meld herself as close to his body as possible while he unlaced her dress.

"Thorin." She moaned, leaning her head back on his shoulder and arching her back when one of his hands found her breast, giving it a firm squeeze "Please…"She whimpered; trailing off as her husband's calloused hands pushed her dress down, and off of her body, leaving her bare. She shivered when the cool night air touched her bare body; biting her lower lip as she felt Thorin's hand reattach itself to her breast momentarily. Each pull and tug at the soft flesh sent a rush of liquid heat coursing through her veins; and she found herself snaking a hand up to latch onto the back of his neck as he continued kissing and nipping at the skin of her neck.

"You're so beautiful." Thorin whispered, almost reverently, as he began pressing kisses across her shoulder; simultaneously snaking one of his hands down to her core. With gentle strokes of his fingers, he parted her; and he gave her neck a light nip as he slid a finger into her heat, making her arch and moan.

"Thorin!" She cried out; the force of her sudden climax hitting her hard as she fell over the edge. She could feel her husband's lips smirking against her skin…but before she could issue a sly remark; he was gently removing his hand from her core, a low cry of protest echoing in the forest as a response to the loss. Barely giving her time to recover, Thorin quickly turned her back around to face him then; catching her lips in a heated kiss, a moan emanating from deep in his chest as their tongues tangled together once more.

Feeling her need growing until it was nearly unbearable; the young woman began tugging at her husband's clothes, a pleased hum escaping once she had rid him of his clothing. Pressing herself against his warm body, she caught his lips in another kiss; reveling in his moan of approval as she leaned far enough towards him to feel the beginnings of his arousal pressing against her.

Thorin lifted her into his arms then, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist before he pressed her back into the tree; making her moan. Breaking the kiss, he trailed his lips down her throat once more, stopping to nip at her collarbone before continuing downward and catching one of her breasts in his mouth.

"Thorin!" His wife moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair as he ravished her breast. "Please...Please, I need you." She breathed, tugging his hair. Removing his mouth from her breast, he trailed kisses back up to her mouth and caught her lips in another kiss. "Thorin, please." She whimpered, shifting her hips and rubbing against him.

"Gods, love." He groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder as the friction between their bodies became too much for him to bear. Shifting a bit so that he could get a better angle, Thorin began pressing inside of her; causing his wife…his reason for existing…to moan and drop her head back against the tree, her mouth falling open in a silent scream.

"Move, please, move!" She breathed; rolling her hips against his, and making him groan into her shoulder. Another smirk crossed his features for the briefest of seconds, before he slowly drew his hips away from hers; pausing for only a moment before he entered her again, biting back a groan as he began burying himself again and again inside her pliant body. He could feel her squirming against him…trying to speed her release…and he moved a hand down to press at her hip, a low growl escaping as he spoke.

"Impatience never suited you" He whispered, nipping playfully at her ear; and making her moan and clench around him. Letting out a whimper of frustration, she shifted her hips once again; causing Thorin go deeper inside of her body with his next thrust, hitting a spot that made stars explode in her vision.

"Thorin" She gasped, her nails digging deeper into his shoulders as he continued pounding into her "I'm...I'm so close…please" She moaned, her hips moving in time with his; her breath becoming ragged as the feeling of her husband inside of her became overwhelming.

"Then let go, my love…let go for me" He grunted in her ear, catching her lips in a kiss and swallowing her screams as she fell over the edge, bringing him with her after a few more thrusts. Panting for air, Thorin rested his head against her shoulder again, peppering it with light kisses as he withdrew from her body and released her legs from around his waist. She stumbled a bit as her feet touched the forest floor…and they both laughed softly as Thorin's arm snaked protectively around her waist; holding her up as she leaned her head into his chest.

"Gods..." She trailed off, running her fingers lightly across the muscles of his back as she caught her breath "That was…"

"That was a rather nice way to be woken up" Thorin finished for her; a smile taking over his features as he used his thumb to draw her chin up so that he could look in her eyes. Her dazzling green orbs gleamed at him underneath the moonlight…and he pressed one more chaste kiss against her lips before bending down to scoop up their clothing; looping his arm around her waist once more as the two of them made their way back to the camp site.

Deep within the forest, the creatures still chirped…the wind still blew through the trees. But in the clearing where the two lovers slept; all that could be heard was the silent sound of steady breathing and softly beating hearts.

…

**Woohoo! There we go with another smutty smut smut scene! Again, my humblest thanks go out to Dasiygirl95…without her ideas, I never would have gotten this little story rolling!**

**And now I'd like to open it up to you, my dear readers! Have an idea for a new smut scene between Thorin and our mystery bride? Feel free to leave it, along with your thoughts on this chapter, in a review or a PM!**

**Until next time…**

**~MJR~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I went ahead and decided to start writing based on one of the prompts I received in a review…and lo and behold, TWO of the prompts ended up rolled into one! So without further adieu, this chapter goes out to Lady Legend-Maker and AnimeWitch02! I hope I did your wonderful ideas some justice!**

**As far as the rest of the suggestions, please rest assured that they WILL be written as well! I was just going off of the particular little plot bunny that hit me at the moment ;) And if anyone else has any ideas, do feel free to leave them in a review! Thank you all once again for all of your kind words of support and input! I cherish each and every one of your opinions!**

**Until the next time…**

**~MJR~**

…

Edging into the throne room; Thorin's queen scanned the environment, a faint smile stealing over her features as she observed her husband pacing back and forth in the front of the room as he pored over what looked from this distance to be a map. Shutting the door behind her with a quiet snap, she took a few steps forward into the faint blue light cast by the Arkenstone; pausing as a wave of apprehension stole over her.

He would be happy about this; right?

Nervous, the young woman bit her lip as she watched Thorin continue his pacing, never once looking up from the parchment in his hand as he moved from end to end of the room absently; a hand coming up to shove away some hair that had fallen into his eyes as he walked. He looked so worried. On edge. And at that moment, his queen didn't know if she was ready to give him one more thing to concern himself over.

She had just managed to take a step backwards, beginning to make her way slowly back out of the room so that her husband wouldn't notice her…when he looked up from the paper in his hand; a smile turning up the corners of his mouth as he saw her.

"How long were you waiting, my love?" He asked her, casting the parchment aside on the floor near the throne before he walked over to her; looping an arm around her waist and drawing her to him. He leaned forward to place a kiss against her lips; drawing back in concern as he felt her freeze in his arms.

"What is it my love? What has happened?"

Casting her eyes downward, his wife leaned her face into his hand as he brought it up to cup her cheek; bringing her own fingers up to curl around his wrist as she spoke.

"I…there is something I wanted to tell you" She whispered, trying to ignore the pounding of her heart as she looked up to meet her husband's eyes. She could see the love there…she could feel it in the way he held her. But that didn't stop her from succumbing to another wave of apprehension. The feeling caused her to draw abruptly back from him, casting him a fleeting half-smile before she turned away; bringing her hand up to her mouth as a wave of nausea hit her hard.

Thorin whispered her name then, concern lacing his tone as he came up behind her; looping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss against the junction of her shoulder and neck "What is it, my love?"

"You're so busy" She breathed, squirming against him as she felt his beard tickling her skin "I…it's nothing, really. It can wait."

Turning his wife around so that she faced him, Thorin cupped her chin in his hand; drawing her face up to meet his gaze as he searched her eyes. She was keeping something from him…he could read that clearly on her face as he looked at her; analyzing her expression while absently ran the pad of his thumb across her lower lip.

"Nothing you have to say will wait, my love" He said; bringing his forehead to rest against hers as he shifted his hands up to rest on either side of her face "Tell me what is troubling you."

She leaned into him then, inhaling his strong, masculine scent that was so uniquely him before taking a shuddery breath and replying "I…I am not troubled by the event itself. But I…I worry about how you might react to it."

"How I might react to what?" Thorin asked, enjoying the feel of his wife's closeness as she curled into him. It was as though she was meant for him; the way her body melded itself to his almost automatically, and he leaned down to feather a kiss against her hair as she finally responded to his inquiry.

"To becoming a father" She whispered, burying her face into the furs at his chest as she began shaking uncontrollably. Now that he knew…now that the truth was out, she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes; fear that he would see this as yet another burden overtaking her. Of course she wanted to be happy, herself…but until she knew whether this was a welcome thing or not for her husband…she couldn't, no matter how she might try.

Thorin was silent for a moment as the reality of what his wife had just said sank in. She was with child. _His_ child. Drawing back from her, he once again cupped her chin with his hand; bringing her gaze up to his, only to notice tears shining in her normally joyful eyes. Furrowing his eyebrows, he brushed one that had fallen away gently; moving to thread the fingers of his free hand through her own as he said:

"What has you so upset, my gem? Do…do you not want this?"

"No…no, of course I do!" She exclaimed, bringing up a hand to dash at her eyes before pulling away from Thorin a bit so that she could look at him properly "I just…I did not want this to be a burden to you when you already have so much to think about…"

Thorin didn't allow her the time to finish her thought before closing the distance between them and crashing his lips to her own. He felt her freeze for a moment in his arms at the sudden onslaught of his mouth…but soon she yielded to him; her arms winding up around his neck as she opened her mouth in a contented moan. Pulling her to him, Thorin fisted a hand in her wealth of hair; tangling his tongue with hers as he looped his arm around her waist. He could feel her beginning to relax under his attentions; and he let out a low rumble of amusement as he felt her begin guiding him backwards until the backs of his knees hit the seat of the throne.

The dwarf king sat down with a shocked huff, only barely breaking contact with his wife's lips as she situated herself on his lap; her hands tangling in his hair as she pulled him closer. Relief at his reaction to her condition flooded her then, and she let out a soft whimper as she felt his hands ghosting up her legs underneath her dress. Pulling back from him, she threw him an arch smile; getting up so that she could straddle him as his warm hands reached her waist, a low gasp escaping as she felt his arousal pressing against her center.

"You started this, my love" Thorin groaned, taking in his wife's startled expression before he leaned up to nip lightly at the skin of her throat. The contact of teeth on skin caused her to roll her hips forward into him; tearing a moan from each of them at the new source of friction. Their eyes met briefly as she shifted her position above him slightly; bracing both hands against his shoulders as she whispered:

"Should we…move?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Thorin replied, his voice dark…its rich baritone sliding over her skin like so much silk as he trailed a hand from her hip across the plane of her stomach; a wicked grin crossing his face as he slid the hand into her undergarments "I have all I want right here."

His wife gasped as she felt his finger trail a light circle around her entrance; her grip tightening on his shoulders as she rocked her hips forward, desperate to have him apply more pressure where she needed it most. Shaking herself, she pushed back away from him slightly; dragging her teeth over her lower lip before answering.

"Someone might find us…" She began, trailing off in a moan as Thorin's teeth returned to her neck; biting sharply before his tongue darted out to sooth the wound. His finger continued its teasing trail between her legs; causing her breath to hitch in her throat as the digit finally slid inside her warmth.

"Thorin" She gasped, digging her fingernails into his shoulders as she rocked against him. A low growl was the only response she received from her husband, before he pressed his thumb against her bud; his finger curling within her and causing her to fall forward slightly as he continued tormenting her. Leaning forward to capture her lips in a searing kiss, Thorin withdrew his finger from her heat; smirking at her whimper of protest before gently moving her so that she was poised above him.

"Take these off" He commanded, using his hand to tug suggestively at her undergarments. Her eyes widened for a moment at his request; her chest still heaving from his attentions…but she soon recovered, sliding back from him until her feet landed on the floor and hastily pushing down the offending garment; stepping out of it as it pooled on the floor. Turning her eyes back to those of her husband, she gave him an inquiring look; fiddling with the fabric of her dress as she watched him. When he said nothing, she hesitated for a moment; before a mischievous gleam formed in her eyes. Throwing Thorin a devious smile, she stooped down once again; lifting the hem of her dress and slowly dragging the fabric up her body so that her pale skin was revealed to him inch by slow inch. She could hear his quiet hiss as he watched her…and she found herself casting all fear of being discovered in this position aside as she finished drawing the garment up and over her head; a self-satisfied grin quirking the corners of her mouth as she took in how Thorin's hands were firmly clenched on his knees.

"See something you like, my King?" She asked, a laugh in her voice as she sauntered over to him and placed her hands atop his "You must; given your reaction. But did no one tell you it is impolite to stare?"

Remaining seated, Thorin reached out a hand to draw his wife to him then; his other hand creeping up to cup her breast as he spoke "Last I looked it was no crime to stare at what is mine."

As his thumb ghosted a light trail across the tip of her breast; his wife trailed her hands down to the hem of his breeches, fingers clawing at the ties as he bent down to replace his thumb with a warm mouth. A throaty moan escaped her then, and she redoubled her efforts at undoing the barrier that kept them from being fully joined; a cry of exultation serving as indication that she had succeeded. Snaking her hand down, she took him into her hands; a serrated groan issuing from somewhere deep in Thorin's throat as she began running her hand lightly up and down his length.

"Sweet Aule" He groaned, pushing his hips up absently into her hand as he simultaneously buried his face against her neck. This woman was going to be his undoing…a fact that didn't bother him as much as it probably should have as he savored the feeling of her hovering over him…touching him. As she began increasing the speed of her strokes, however, Thorin reached up to curl his hands around her hips; his fingers digging into the soft curves as he drew her back from him.

"Turn around my love" He said, his voice husky…strained…as he waited for her to comply. He caught her confused expression as she stepped back on the cool ground of the throne room; but he merely nodded to her, motioning for her to continue. Once her back was to him, the dwarf king reached forward, a hand on both her hips as he gently tugged her backwards until she stood close enough to sit down.

"Thorin, what are you doing?" She asked, her voice faint…hesitant…as she realized she was completely out of her element. She had not a clue what his intentions were…and she was more than a little nervous as she felt him continuing to tug her downwards until she was hovering just over his lap.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her then, keeping her poised over his length as he awaited her reply. He understood her apprehension…and he knew that, despite how much he ached for her; he would not take her this way if she were uncomfortable.

"Y-yes" She stammered, gasping as she felt him tug her further towards him so that he brushed against her. She felt her heart begin hammering in her chest as she registered Thorin's warm hands guiding her hips down towards him…but all apprehension quickly faded away as she felt him slide inside of her warmth; the new angle making her gasp as he stretched and filled her completely. Thorin looped an arm around her waist then, dragging her backwards until her back rested against his chest; feathering a kiss against the curve of her shoulder as he felt her squirm against him in an effort to keep him moving.

"Easy, love. Just breathe" He said, his free hand going to her hip to guide her. Allowing her to set the pace of their coupling, Thorin continued mouthing at the skin of her neck and shoulders; the rasp of his beard against her bare skin nearly driving her wild. Soon she was resting both hands on either side of them as she rode him; her breath becoming ragged as pleasure coiled in her abdomen.

"Thorin…Thorin I…" She trailed off, a moan ripped from her throat as he snaked a hand up to gently squeeze her breast. She was close. So very close. And she arched her back to bring her breast closer to her husband's skilled hand as she settled back down over him; a tiny smirk gracing her features as she felt him spasm inside her. Her smile soon died on her lips, however; as her world fragmented into pieces around her, the final tug on her breast coupled with yet another thrust sending her over the edge without warning. Thorin followed soon after, his groan muffled against the warm skin of her back; and the two of them remained connected for a moment or two afterwards, both gasping for breath as they came down from their release.

"Gods" She panted, slumping back to rest against him as his arms wound around her waist "I…I would be surprised if no one heard that."

"So what if they did?" Thorin asked, his voice still husky as he gently lifted his wife up to separate them; before turning her around so that she was curled against his chest "They will suspect these things happen anyway before long."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are with child, remember" He teased, placing a kiss against his wife's temple before continuing "How else would such things happen?"

"So you really are happy, then?" She asked him, concern and trepidation evident in her voice as she turned her gaze upon him. It broke his heart to see the anxiety deep in her eyes…and Thorin brushed a tendril of hair away from her face softly; lowering one last kiss against her upturned nose as he replied:

"Yes, unbelievably so. What must I do to ensure you do not doubt that?"

"Oh I'm sure I'll think of something" His wife replied, nuzzling against him as he shifted to draw his cloak that had been discarded earlier up around the both of them before hoisting her up in his arms and carrying her off towards their bedchambers. Once he had her securely ensconced in their bed, he would return for the rest of the clothes…

But for now, he was quite content to carry his sleepy wife. His heart.

The mother of his child.

…

**Questions? Comments? Ideas? Leave 'em in a review, or PM!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings everyone! **

**I know that this isn't particularly a prompt based on one of your suggestions (and I do plan on getting back to those, I promise) but the idea just hit me out of the blue and wouldn't let me alone!**

**To set the scene, Thorin and his wife are currently residing in their home outside of Dale (where they go to get away from the craziness of being a royal family). It's just a tiny little cabin type thing…but rest assured they can make it pretty steamy *wink wink***

**Thank you as always for reading, and feel free to leave a suggestion or comment in a review!**

**~MJR~**

…..

Smiling as the sound of his wife's soft humming reached his ears, Thorin shut the door to their tiny home on the outskirts of Dale behind himself; removing his boots and setting them by the fire in the sitting room to dry before moving off in search of his wife. It did not take him too long to find her…the sound of her voice drawing him into the kitchen; a bolt of fire settling in his abdomen as he looked at her for the first time in two weeks. All that separated her beautiful body from his heated gaze was a pale blue, sheer sleeping gown…and he had to wonder if she had developed a desire to drive him completely insane as he leaned against the door frame, watching her. He had just returned from a trip to the northern lands to secure the growing alliance between that kingdom and his own; and to say that he had missed his wife…the sound of her laughter…the feel of her sleeping next to him…would have been an understatement.

His wife remained unaware of his presence, surprisingly; the dough she was kneading clearly demanding all of her attention as Thorin pushed himself away from the door and silently crept up behind her; winding his arms securely around her waist. Ducking his head down to playfully nip at her neck; he let out a low laugh as she tensed momentarily in his arms, before relaxing as she spoke.

"So you have returned?" She said, hands still busy working at the dough despite Thorin's insistent nips and kisses on her skin. Her only reply from her husband was a small grunt of affirmation, however; and she gasped as he continued trailing his lips down her skin until they reached her shoulder, where he delivered a sharp bite. The sensation of his teeth nipping her skin like that sent a jolt of excitement coursing through her bloodstream; and she bit her lower lip to keep from crying out, renewing her focus on the dough as she said:

"I cannot make dinner, love, if you insist on having your way with me in the kitchen."

Though he could not see it from his position behind her, Thorin could hear the smile in his wife's voice; and he let out a low growl as he settled his hands on both her hips, whirling her around to face him.

"Dinner can wait" He said, his voice a low groan as a hand maneuvered its way up the fabric of her dress from her waist; coming to a stop just over her breast.

"I…thought you would be hungry" his queen whispered, her eyes flicking down to his hand as it remained still; hovering over her as though awaiting her permission to touch her. Catching her husband's eye, she found herself unable to hold back the small whimper that had crept its way up her throat; the intense gaze he was leveling at her causing her heart to hammer in her chest as he gave her a smirk.

"I am hungry" He whispered, feathering a kiss against her lips before pulling back "But not for food."

His hand closed over her breast then, gently kneading at the soft flesh and causing her to gasp as she arched her back; bringing up a hand to thread her fingers through his dark hair as his lips devoured her own. Desperate to get as close to him as possible, she wound her other arm around her husband's neck; pulling him even deeper into their kiss. The almost possessive growl that emanated from him as a result of her action caused a familiar sensation of raw need to blaze through her; and she found herself involuntarily pushing her chest into his hand as he continued massaging her, a moan of contentment escaping her as Thorin pulled back from her lips and latched onto her neck once again.

"Thorin" She breathed, air catching in her throat as she felt his hand move down to squeeze her bottom "You…are…terrible."

"Ah yes, but you love me" Was his only reply, before he looped both hands underneath her knees; scooping her up so that her legs were around his waist before carrying her into the sitting room and setting her down on the couch. Before she could make any attempt at a reply, his hands were at the tiny golden clasps on her shoulders; fingers fiddling with them until they came undone in his hands. A pleased grin crossed his face then as he pulled back, gently dragging the thin cloth away from his wife's body; the trail his eyes took down her naked body setting a fire racing in her blood as she watched him cast away the garment before settling back over top of her.

The young woman's hands fluttered to Thorin's shoulders then, eagerly shoving at the shirt that was concealing his muscled chest from her; before freezing yet again as his fingers reached down and grazed against her core. Of their own accord, her hips rolled up into his hand as he slid a finger inside her warmth; and she let out a choked whimper as he began moving the digit inside of her, renewing her efforts to rid him of his shirt as she tilted her mouth up to his for another kiss.

Laughing as he felt his wife's attempts at shoving his shirt aside; Thorin pulled away from her slightly, increasing the pace of the movements of his fingers as he felt her suddenly dig her fingers into his shoulder as her muscles clenched around him.

"Oh!" She cried out, biting down hard on her lower lip as her climax took her by surprise. Withdrawing from her, Thorin placed a kiss to her neck; savoring the feel of her pulse racing beneath his lips as he felt her beginning to regain her equilibrium.

"As I said" She began, grabbing the ties in the front of his shirt and tugging at them greedily; hands still shaking in the aftermath of her release "You…are entirely evil." As she spoke, he allowed her to shove his shirt away from his chest; his desire for her peaking even more as he caught the glint in her eyes as she took in the sight of him.

"If going away leads to this sort of reunion every time, I should have to do it more often" He whispered, casting his shirt aside and laughing as his wife's hands immediately fell to the buckle of his belt.

"You started this, husband" She retorted, sending him a playful glare as she finally succeeded in undoing the buckle and proceeded to shove the pants down; forcing him to remove himself from her for a moment until the garment was removed completely from his body and tossed to the floor along with his shirt. A low moan tore itself from her throat then as Thorin settled back down over her body; his tanned skin glowing in the firelight and creating a breathtaking contrast with her own paleness. Leaning down to ghost a kiss against the smooth skin of her neck, Thorin moved a hand down to loop around the underside of her knee; drawing her leg up and around his waist as he brushed himself against her and earned another throaty moan in response.

"Thorin" She gasped, arching into him and fisting a hand in his hair to keep his mouth at her neck while he pushed inside of her. It never ceased to amaze her how perfect it felt when he joined himself to her…and this time was no acception.

"Welcome home, my love" She whispered, running her other hand across his face in a gentle stroke; and laughing as he gave her a boyish grin before moving up to connect their lips as he began to move.

As their tongues met, Thorin let out a low groan; the feel of his wife underneath him beginning to take over every ounce of his attention as he registered her rolling her hips upward as he thrust into her once again. He picked up the pace of his thrusts then, removing his lips from her mouth only to reattach them to her neck as he shifted slightly; the new angle allowing him to hit the spot that he knew would have her gasping his name in seconds.

"Gods" She cried, arching her back and allowing him easier access to the skin of her neck as she sought to get even closer to him. A familiar tingling sensation had begun to form in her lower abdomen; and she pushed her hips into her husband's insistently, desperate for the release she knew only he could give her "Thorin, please…"

"Easy love" He groaned, feeling her body tense beneath him as he continued moving; the feel of her muscles clenching around him nearly driving him insane "I've got you."

Biting her lower lip, his wife leaned forward to bring his mouth to her own; letting him swallow her cries as a final thrust sent them both tumbling over the edge. As they rested together, Thorin placed his chin against his wife's chest; a tired smile quirking up the corners of his mouth as he said:

"Still think me to be evil?"

His queen laughed then, delivering a warm caress to his face as she replied "Oh certainly. But I wouldn't have you any other way."  
…

**There she is! Let me know what you think, and rest assured that next time will be another prompt from one of you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty! The next installment in our dear PWP Thorin-smutty-loveliness tale! This one is based on the first prompt I received from LianaDare8, so I do hope I did it justice for you, my dear! **

**As always, I plan to get to the other prompts as soon as possible! And if anyone has any other naughty little bunnies out there, do feel free to let me know!**

**Enjoy!**

**~MJR~**

…**..**

Thorin's queen never quite understood his insistence that she accompany him to these things…listening to his kinsmen argue amongst themselves about whose land stood to be expanded…about who needed more funding for crops and other necessities…it all seemed rather dull when compared to the meetings she had witnessed during wartime (not that she wished her husband to have to fight in battle. In fact, it was quite the contrary). But she went, nonetheless, as a favor to him. He claimed he needed her presence to distract him from the monotony this particular night, above all others. And so she followed him to the throne room; trying to shove aside the nagging hunger rising within her. She hadn't eaten since the afternoon…and the little one that was only just beginning to show himself in a little round bump on her abdomen was practically screaming for sustenance.

Flinching as she felt Thorin's hand close around hers, she looked up into his vibrant blue eyes; fighting a smile as he leaned forward to place a kiss against her nose.

"Patience, love. This will take but a moment" He said, brushing his free hand against the bump at her stomach with an almost reverent gentleness before turning to open the door to the throne room; ushering her through before entering himself. Together, the two of them walked to the head of the table that had been set up in their absence to accommodate the nobles that would gather with them; a faint flush rising on the queen's cheeks as she attempted to ignore the pairs of eyes riveted on her. Try though she might, she seemed unable to push aside the embarrassment at being so often held in the public eye; and tonight seemed to be no exception. It was as though she could feel the eyes of every last dwarf in the room burning through her…observing…waiting for her to make a mistake. Every one of them had harbored doubts about their king choosing one so young…so inexperienced…to be his bride. Not that any of them would admit to such a thing. Everyone knew what stood to happen to them if they questioned their king's judgment…but that didn't stop them from staring.

As everyone proceeded to take a seat together at the table, Thorin gestured in greeting to everyone gathered around him; reaching out to grab his queen's hand before addressing the group.

"Let's make this quick, gentlemen" He said, offering them a brief glimpse at a smile before continuing "What seems to be the problem?"

Generalized commotion broke out then, as each dwarf in the room attempted to speak his piece first; and Thorin cast his wife a mournful look as he held out his free hand to silence them.

"Gentlemen…one at a time, please."

"My Lord, we come here to propose a change in the territories…"

Sighing quietly to herself, the queen turned her attention to the fabric of her dress as the meeting began to drone on; much as it always did when the lords gathered before her husband to either expand or adjust the boundaries of their lands. In all honesty, she could never make sense of why they wanted to discuss these things so frequently…but she quickly cast that thought aside as she tried to jolt herself back to the present. It wouldn't do to give these lords what they wanted by making it appear as though she had no interest in the duties of her husband.

Casting a glance in his direction; she was taken aback by the sheer calmness of his pose as he reclined in his chair. He was leaning with one elbow on the arm of the chair; striking blue eyes riveted on the dwarves before him. His dark hair framed his face, bringing the sharpness of his cheekbones to the forefront; in much the same way that his beard highlighted the curve of his lips. The thumb of the hand holding hers was intent on idly rubbing against the inside of her wrist…and his queen found her breath hitching in her throat as those eyes that had the power to still even the fiercest of arguments turned their attention to her as she watched him; darkening slightly before returning to the matter at hand. Although still attentive to the dwarf who was speaking to the crowd at the moment; a faint smirk turned up the corner of the king's mouth as his hand slowly…painstakingly…shifted from its position entwined with the fingers of his wife; instead making its way up to latch upon her wrist. As he applied a gentle pressure against her soft skin; he continued the actions of his thumb against her wrist, smirk turning to smile as he felt her pulse begin to race beneath his touch.

The queen's eyes flicked to her husband's then, a flash of desire crossing them before she quickly recovered; tugging lightly against his grip to free herself. A faint shake of his head in denial was Thorin's only response…and his hold on her tightened just a bit as he leaned down slowly to feather a kiss against her palm; ignoring the affronted look that she sent his way before turning his attention once again to the meeting at hand.

Trying to ignore how that kiss…no matter how simple it may have been…sent fire racing through her blood; the queen leaned back in her chair for the briefest of moments, before an idea came to mind. Shifting slightly in the chair, she leaned closer to her husband; her foot sneaking out from underneath her ever so slightly before it nudged just barely against his leg. Smiling to herself as she felt him tense beside her; she slowly kicked off her shoe, bringing her toe to rest against Thorin's calf and waiting to see his reaction. A sharp intake of breath was her reward…and she fought to contain the laughter that wanted to break forth as she began trailing the tip of her toe in small circles along his leg; unable to hold back her own smirk as she felt his grip tighten once again on her wrist.

For her part, she looked to the group at large as though she were simply reclining in quiet thought while the meeting droned on; the dwarves before her completely oblivious to what was happening underneath the table. That was, until the slow movement of her foot towards her husband's knee caused him to let out the faintest of groans.

"Something the matter, my lord?" One of the nobles asked then, one eyebrow quirking upward as he took in the look of surprise on his king's face.

"Hmm? Oh…no not at all" Thorin replied, throwing his wife a dark look that sent shivers of excitement down her spine "Carry on."

Shrugging, the dwarf in question did as instructed; looking out at the gathering before him, and completely missing his king leaning over towards the queen and whispering:

"This is a dangerous game you are playing, my love."

Inclining her body so that she could whisper in her husband's ear; the young woman got as close as possible before asking:

"Is it?" Her tongue darted out then, flicking lightly at Thorin's earlobe before she moved down to feather her lips against his neck just below his beard "But I seem to be winning."

"For now" Was the growled reply; Thorin's voice rough with suppressed need as he drew back from his wife and turned to face the room at large. He had removed his hand gently from its position around her wrist; and his queen took that as a sign to stop her teasing, lest his control snap entirely. Fighting a smirk over her success, she sat back once again; content to listen as the meeting slowly drew to a close with Thorin's aid. The dispute over lands had been settled, as it always was…and she slipped out of the room quietly while her husband remained; making small conversation with the last of the dwarf lords who stayed behind, a smile toying with her lips as she thought about what was to come.

It seemed that dinner would be delayed…

…

Moments…or perhaps an hour later…she couldn't tell, given the sudden onslaught of need she felt for her husband, Thorin's wife sat by their bed; slowly pulling the brush his sister, Dis, had given her through her long hair as she waited for him to return to her. While she could not deny that she had felt overpowering need for him to claim her before; she could not ever recall it being this potent, and as she untangled the last of the knots from her unruly curls, she stood slowly, making her way over to the bed and perching on its edge with a sigh.

Where was he?

The sound of heavy footfalls approaching down the hall soon answered her question; and the young queen smiled to herself as she let the robe she had been wearing slip off of her shoulders to pool on the ground at her feet as she stood from the bed and made her way over to the door. No sooner had it opened, than it was being shut with a harsh snap; and a small moan escaped the queen's lips as rough hands bit into her hips and she found herself being whirled around until her back was pressed against where her husband had just entered.

"I do believe someone owes me an apology" He said; his voice low as he leaned forward to nip at the exposed skin of her neck.

"Whatever for?" His wife replied, mischief in her eyes as she sought to push her bare body closer to her husband's. The feeling of his calloused hands roaming every inch of her skin was fast rekindling the fire she had felt in the throne room…and she bit her lower lip as one of his hands moved up to cup her breast as he said:

"You know what you did, my queen. And in front of the other lords, besides."

"Was it really so terrible?" She asked archly, her hands moving up to shove his cloak from his shoulders as she leaned forward to place a chaste kiss against his lips before drawing back away from him "It seemed as though you were enjoying yourself at the time."

"Was I?" He quipped; rolling her nipple between his fingers and smirking at the little mewl the act drew from her lips "Or was I simply amusing you?"

Sending her husband a playful glare; the young queen removed her hand from where it had been busily untying the laces holding his tunic together, instead snaking it down his chest and cupping his arousal through his pants. Squeezing him gently, she reveled in the growl that rumbled through his chest as she said:

"This does not seem to be simple amusement, my husband."

Hissing softly, Thorin returned both hands to his wife's hips; his fingers biting into her skin as he pushed her back against the door, the soft thud that echoed throughout the room only serving to enhance his desire as he devoured her lips with his own. A throaty moan escaped her as she felt her husband's tongue tangling heatedly with her own…and her fingers went back to the task of freeing him from his shirt; a pleased gasp passing her lips as she succeeded in undoing the last tie. She barely had time to push the garment away from her husband's heated body, however, before one of his hands was at the junction of her thighs; gently pushing them apart as he slid a finger inside of her heat.

"Thorin!" She gasped, her head thudding back against the wood of the door as her blood pounded in her ears "Please…"

Sensing the need building in his wife and recognizing that it mirrored his own; the dwarf king stilled the movements of his finger, smirking at the whimper it tore from his wife as he said:

"Please, what, my love?"

"You know what" She ground out, her fingers coming down to latch at his wrist as she attempted to get him moving again.

"Do I?" He asked her, resisting her efforts as he leaned forward to drag his lips across her collar bone "Perhaps…perhaps you should tell me."

A frustrated groan came from somewhere within his wife's throat as he still refused to resume his finger's movements; and he fought back a chuckle as she made to lunge forward to claim his lips, saying:

"Tell me with _words_, love."

Drawing back from him ever so slightly, the young woman sent her husband a pout; causing him to laugh as he leaned towards her, pressing gently on her bud with his thumb and causing her to moan. Looking up at him through hooded eyes, she took a shaky breath as she felt him beginning to draw circles around the tiny bundle; letting the air out slowly as she finally allowed him his victory.

"Take me…_please _Thorin. Take me_._"

Her whispered plea…the desperation in her eyes…were all the king needed to snap into action; his hands moving down to loop around the backs of his wife's knees as he drew her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, her breasts pressing close to his bare chest. Beginning the trek across the room to their bed, Thorin found himself letting out a low groan as he felt his wife shift against him; desperate to create friction. All thought of making it to their bed was soon thrown to the wayside as the needy little creature in his arms squeezed her legs around him; bringing her core to brush against the bulge in his trousers and tearing a low growl from his throat. Promptly setting her bottom down on the smooth stone of the windowsill; Thorin let out a dark laugh at the gasp that escaped his queen as her skin came into contact with the coolness beneath her. Before she could protest, his lips were devouring hers once again; their hands both eagerly attempting to undo his belt as they struggled to become one. Once he was freed of the bondage presented by his garments; the king eagerly let them fall to the floor, stepping out of them and kicking them aside as his lips descended to the hollow at his wife's throat.

"I love you" He murmured against her skin; curling a hand around her calf to open her to his impending invasion as he trailed light kisses back up to her mouth. Sealing her lips with his own; Thorin pushed inside of her warmth, swallowing her cry of exultation as he began moving slowly. The sensation of her sliding around him, squeezing him like a vice made of silk; had him groaning in relief, and he instinctively increased the pace of their coupling as he felt her spasm around his length.

"Thorin, I…I can't" She breathed; already beginning to see stars as he went ever deeper inside of her. Something about the feeling of him inside of her, contrasted with the cool stone underneath her skin, was particularly arousing; and she couldn't help but dig her nails lightly into his shoulder blades as he gradually moved his lips in a trail from her mouth, to her chin, and finally down to her neck. She was close…so very close, already, to her release; and she fought to hold on by a thread, the need to have her husband fall over the edge with her paramount.

"It's alright, love; let go" Thorin whispered, securing his arm around her waist and using his palm at the small of her back to hold her to him as he withdrew, and then filled her again and again. He, too, was near the breaking point…and all it took was a single thrust…the feel of her clamping down around him as she fell over the edge with a cry…to have him coming undone in her arms.

Panting as the force of his release took hold, Thorin gently withdrew himself from his wife's warmth; a low chuckle resonating in his chest as he felt her go limp against him. Her breath gusted past his ear as he leaned in to place his forehead against hers as they regained their equilibrium; and he reached up a finger to swipe a stray tendril of hair away from her face as he said:

"I may have to keep you pregnant for a while, love; if this is how you behave when you carry my child."

Sending him a playful swat on the shoulder, his young queen eagerly curled into his embrace as he stooped to pick her up in his arms; a yawn escaping her as he carried her towards their bed and pulled back the fur blanket. Humming in contentment as she eased back onto the bed; she watched her husband lean forward to place a chaste kiss against her nose, her hum turning into a laugh as he placed another kiss against her rounded stomach. Leaving his hand against the spot where their child grew; Thorin smiled down at his wife before turning to pick up his discarded clothes.

"I suppose I should see about getting us some supper" He said, a laugh in his voice as he stooped to put his trousers back on.

"You intend to eat in bed then, my heart?"

Throwing his wife a smirk, Thorin nodded; drawing his tunic over top of his head before heading to the door as he replied:

"I think I've thought of something much more interesting to do with the food."

…

**Ta-da! R&R if you'd like! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

"The King says he wishes to speak with you, Milady" A uniformed sentry informs you as you cradle your newborn son in your arms; smiling down at him as his tiny fingers wrap around your pinky. You barely look up as you coo something incoherently at the little angel you've been holding for hours; a faint smile toying with your lips as you finally decide to acknowledge the message just delivered.

"Did he happen to indicate when and where?" You ask, leaning down to nuzzle your nose against that of your son; before turning to finally take a look at the sentry as he speaks.

"As soon as you can, Milady" He replies, offering you a smart bow before finishing "And he says he wishes to meet you in the forge."

Your eyebrow raises quizzically as the sentry bows one last time and ducks out from the room; your mind trying and failing to figure out why Thorin would want you to walk all the way down to the village on such a hot day, and with your son no less. Already the heat of the day was starting to seep its way into the castle walls; making the hallways muggy and sticky with the damp heat of summer…and you were not at all thrilled at the prospect of dragging the young one in your arms out to be exposed to the elements. Not when he was just barely a month old.

Turning to make your way back into your dressing room to change into something a bit more practical for going out of doors; you find yourself jumping as Dis appears beside you, holding out her arms for her young nephew as she says:

"I'll take him, sister. Go tend to your husband."

Your eyebrows furrow slightly as you notice the mischievous gleam in your sister-in-law's blue eyes…eyes that were so like her brother's…and you reluctantly give up the tiny babe in your arms in favor of slipping into the secluded dressing room; beginning to untie the laces of the filmy gown you wear when you have no intention of leaving the private quarters you and your husband share as you call out to the other room.

"Dis, are you certain? I know you have things to attend to yourself…"

"Nonsense, sister" She replies, a hearty chuckle echoing into the room you occupy as she continues "I love to watch the little one any chance I get. He reminds me of my own sons. Of what it was like raising them."

A smile crosses your lips then, as you slip into a dark green gown you normally reserve for special occasions. After all, if Thorin wishes to summon you to him in the heat of the day…you are capable of putting him in just as much of an…uncomfortable situation. Adjusting the front of the dress so that it fit perfectly, you step back out into the main room, allowing your sister-in-law to look you over as a form of final inspection; grinning to yourself as she says:

"You look lovely, sister. The King should appreciate this gesture."

Leaning down to place one last kiss against your son's brow, you give Dis a one-armed hug; laughing as she nudges you away from her and towards the door.

"Go" She says, offering you a smile "It is not wise to keep the King waiting."

Doing as instructed, you duck out of the door; dodging to the side at the last moment to avoid knocking over a guard, before you turn to make your way towards the staircase that would lead down to the castle courtyard below. A thousand thoughts are running through your mind as you descend the stairs…and you find yourself blinking against the shocking brightness of the midday sun as you finally clear the doors leading to the outside world. The heat of the day is on you in seconds, like a suffocating blanket of charcoal…but you force yourself to avoid regretting the decision to choose the outfit you have; instead focusing on maintaining the ability to greet those around you as is proper. Despite the urgency you felt in getting to your husband, you knew it wouldn't do to offend a nobleman out of sheer impatience. And of all the things you had learned once becoming queen; one of the most important had been to avoid causing offense above all other sins.

As you take the path to the right of the one that leads to the marketplace proper; you bring your hand up to wipe away the sweat at your brow, a huff leaving you as you step around a giant pothole in the cobbled street. You're so very close to the forge where your husband supposedly wanted to meet you…but already you feel as though you are covered in sweat and grime; and a shudder rolls through you as you feel the heavy brocade of your dress stick to your back in response to your arm's movement.

"Why here, of all places, love?" You murmur to yourself as you reach the door to the forge; a surge of dread coursing through your body as you lift your hand to the doorknob. You know that, as hot as it is out here in the streets; it is likely to be ten times as hot inside the forge…and the thought makes you swallow hard as you push the door open, stepping inside and shutting it behind you with a soft click.

Air leaves your lungs in a rush as the sticky humidity of the forge overtakes you; causing you to choke slightly as you struggle for air. Blinking your eyes a few times to adjust to the darkness inside, you peer around in search of your husband; fighting a moan of disappointment as you find no trace of him at all.

"Thorin?" You call out, your voice timid amid the sound of the bellows and the burning fire in the center of the room. No response is immediate; so you begin to wander around the perimeter, raising a hand to tug your hair away from the back of your neck as you inspect the various goods laid out for perusal. Everything from weapons, to common household items, to glittering pieces of jewelry is strewn out across the workbenches; and you find yourself gasping as you come across a particularly alluring piece of wrought gold that has been intertwined with silver. Leaning down over the bench, you pick up the item with your free hand; turning it over in your palm and watching in amazement as it gleams in the faint light of the fire.

"Touching something that does not belong to you…" A low voice whispers from somewhere out of your line of sight; causing you to jump, and sending the delicate bracelet clattering to the ground "And here I thought your only crime was neglecting your husband."

Gasping in surprise, you whirl around towards the sound of the voice; your heart all but stopping in your chest as you observe your husband walking towards you from out of the darker corner of the forge. His chest is completely bare, save for the necklace bearing the coarse silver ring that matched your own; and you bite your lip as you watch how his muscles seemed to gleam in the light cast by the fire as he approaches you. It isn't long before he somehow manages to cage you in between his body and the cool stone wall behind you…but before you can even manage to voice your question as to what on earth he is doing, his lips are crashing down onto yours; wringing a moan from you as you bring your hands up to rest on his shoulders.

His lips soon break away from your mouth; a low growl rumbling from his chest at the broken whimper the loss elicits from you before he latches them on your pulse point. You use one of your hands to claw at the neckline of your dress then, as his calloused hands descend to your waist…and you tug vehemently at the fabric shielding you from him as you simultaneously ask:

"What…brought this on?"

You have to wait a moment before your husband finally removes his lips from your skin; both of you gulping for air in uneven breaths as he replies:

"You, my love" He says, his voice so deliciously low that it sends shivers racing down your spine as you bring your eyes to meet his. His pupils are dilated with desire, the blue you love so much almost completely eclipsed by dark black; and a breathy moan escapes you as one calloused hand comes to rest on your breast through the thick fabric of your dress as he speaks again "It has been ages since we have been alone together."

"Nonsense" You gasp, arching your body towards him as his wicked hand kneads at the soft flesh of your breast "We are alone together every single night."

"I am not interested in sleeping at the present moment" He growls, the hand that was lavishing your breast with attention moving slightly to begin toying with the laces of your bodice; causing your breath to hitch in your throat as you take in the way his muscles appear to be straining, as though the effort of reining himself in is almost too much. All of the restraint he has to show to keep from ravishing you to his heart's content when you are always so tired after tending to your son these past weeks has clearly taken its toll…and suddenly you find yourself overrun with a desire to give in to his every whim. It briefly crosses your mind that someone could walk in on you at any moment here in the forge…but the sight of his eager expression as he finally succeeds in untying the last lace holding your dress to your body erases all thought of intruders; and your eyes meet his once again as he gently tugs at the fabric shielding you from him.

The dress sticks to your body as he slowly…painstakingly…drags it down your body; a dark gleam in his eyes as breath escapes you in a rush from the feeling of the fabric sliding over your already sensitized skin. Your husband's eyes darken still further, if that was even possible, as your breasts come into view…and you bite your lower lip in anticipation as the dress meets one final method of resistance as it slides over your hips before it finally pools to the floor at your feet.

You stand there for a few moments, the only thing holding you up on your feet being sheer determination not to allow Thorin to see how weak you are for him; watching him carefully as his eyes roam over your body before he steps towards you once again. His hands come up to rest on your hips for a moment as he looks into your eyes; and you can feel the pads of his thumbs rubbing tiny circles on your hipbones as he leans in towards you and presses a kiss to your nose.

"I need you, my love" He says, his voice nothing but a whisper that sends tiny thrills of pleasure right to your very bones "I need to feel you…to have you beneath me."

Squeezing your eyes shut as one of his hands trails over the hem of your underthings before slipping between it, and your skin; you jump as he cups you before you stammer out your reply.

"Then take…take what you need."

The breathy exclamation is all your husband needs to hear before one finger slides between your folds; gliding in light strokes around your center a few times before dipping into your core. The strangled cry that escapes you at his invasion wrings a tight chuckle from his lips before he crashes them down upon yours yet again; his finger speeding up its strokes as he ravishes your mouth with reckless abandon. All too soon, you can feel your release coiling in your stomach; and it takes all the willpower you can muster to snap your hand down to close around his wrist as he continues to torment you, forcing him to halt his movements as you speak.

"No" You whisper, your eyes taking on a determined gleam as you slowly pull his hand away from where you need him the most "Not before I can return the favor."

A quizzical look takes over his face as he steps back from you a few steps; the expression quickly turning to one of intrigue as you turn him around until his back bumps up against the wall before leaning towards him to trail your lips lightly across his pulse point. You cannot explain what is taking over you at the present moment, other than the fierce desire to show Thorin in no uncertain terms that your abstinence was not from lack of need for him…and you find yourself grinning as you hear his sharp intake of breath when your hand reaches down to cup him through his pants.

"Minx" He growls, one hand darting out to attempt dragging you closer to him; but you react quickly, pushing your free hand that isn't busy tormenting him downstairs up so that it latches around his wrist before he can distract you from your intended goal. His eyes widen at this blatant denial of his desire…but he soon throws his head back as a groan leaves him; your smile widening as you slowly unlace his trousers until they fall down at his feet. His own undergarments follow soon after; and you take his weight in your hand eagerly, running your fingers up and down the warm skin a few times before your thumb slides lightly over the tip. Another breath catches in your throat as you feel him twitch under your ministrations…but before you can torment him any further; he has you against the wall once again, a gasp leaving you at the sensation of the cool stones on your back.

"Too many clothes" He grunts, tugging at your underthings until they are at your ankles; before lifting you up so that they remain solitary on the floor. He carries you towards a spot where the bits of straw on the floor have not been scuffed away and broken down with traffic then; setting you down gently before he is on top of you, his lips leaving a fiery trail from your lips down to your neck as you feel him snake a hand down to loop underneath your knee. Sensing what he needs, you eagerly allow him to part your legs; a tiny whimper turning into a wanton moan as you feel him enter you in a single thrust. Your hips roll up of their own accord to meet him as he bottoms out inside of you; a brief pause ensuing where his lips press against your temple as he whispers:

"Finally."

Biting back a groan, you bring both of your hands to rest on his shoulder blades; holding him to your body as he begins moving inside of you. Almost of its own accord, your leg moves up to drape around his waist as he continues thrusting his hips; the new position allowing him to go still deeper…deep enough to strike the spot that always leaves you moaning his name.

"_Thorin_" You breathe, your back arching away from the slightly scratchy straw as stars explode behind your eyes. By this point, his lips have once again descended to the skin of your neck; and you inadvertently clench around him as you feel his teeth nip at your pulse, the act wringing a groan from your husband's lips as his pace quickens.

"Mahal, love, don't do that" He admonishes; his voice tight with the effort of keeping his release in check. Partly because you are close to finding your own; and partly because you just can't help but torment him, you repeat the act that caused him so much trouble…a half-smirk gracing your lips as he lets out another broken groan. In retaliation, he adjusts his position above you for a moment; supporting most of his weight with one hand so that the other can reach down to graze you where your bodies are joining. The act tears a whimper from your throat as your muscles spasm around his length; the force of your release shocking you as you feel your entire body let go. Your husband follows soon after; your name on his lips as he pumps into you a few more times before collapsing on top of you. His lips graze your neck as his fingers gently shove aside a damp tendril of your hair; and a low chuckle leaves him as he withdraws from inside of you, before rolling over and pulling you into his warm side.

"So what did you wish to speak with me about?" You ask, eagerly curling into him and placing a light kiss just above his heart. He grins down at you for a moment then; trailing his fingertips gently across your cheek before he finally replies:

"I think the matter has already been…discussed."

…..

**Hello my lovelies! Once again I must apologize for the delay in posting this update. Other bunnies and school kind of invaded my brain and kept me from thinking of more Thorin smut (le gasp). But I'm back! This particular update was in response to two prompts…one from Dasiygirl95 (the forge smut) and one from a guest "Anonymous." I certainly do hope I did your ideas justice!**

**Thank you all so much for bearing with my er…various writing difficulties! I appreciate all of the support, and I hope this meets up with your expectations!**

**~MJR~**


	7. Chapter 7

It was impossible to say how long she had been like this. Sequestered away in her own private world; poring over the ragged parchment under the flickering light of the candle in the royal library. Guards had been sent round the palace to find her…given strict orders to bring her to the king at once. But after hours of fruitless searching, the king knew the one place that his men had not bothered to look. And he knew that this was the one place she would most likely be. He had no way of knowing exactly why she chose to hide here, of all places; when there was a whole palace at her disposal, full of secret passageways and hidden rooms. Rooms that he and his siblings used to frequent as children. All that could be said with absolute certainty was that she couldn't be torn away from what she was doing by anything less than the fiercest of demands. And that she had always been this way; since the very moment Thorin Oakenshield had first laid eyes on her.

Even on that fateful day, she had refused to tear her eyes away from whatever it was that she was reading; despite the presence of royalty. At first, Thorin had been offended that one such as she would dare to blatantly ignore him. But now the trait that had once inspired so much frustration served only to endear Thorin's queen to him all the more. And it was with that in mind that the king slipped behind a shelf housing still more parchment; a mischievous glint in his eyes as he slowly crept around the maze of books and scrolls, until he was able to slip, unnoticed, behind his wife. Standing stock still, Thorin held his breath; waiting to see if she would sense his presence.

She did not.

Smiling to himself, the dwarf king leaned forward ever so slightly; careful not to make any sudden moves as he released a puff of air that succeeded in dousing the lone candle's light, before sliding backwards and holding in a chuckle at his queen's audible gasp.

"Who's there?" She called out, her voice tremulous despite the audible scrape of her dagger sliding out of its sheath "H…hello?"

Biting his lower lip to keep from laughing aloud, Thorin sidled up behind his wife; looping his arms about her waist and pulling her back against his chest so that he could rest his chin against her shoulder. It would have been a lie to say that he wasn't expecting some form of retaliation for surprising her…but the knife that was at his throat in seconds as he found himself shoved forcefully against the wall behind them was not at all what he had envisioned. Swallowing slowly, he raised both hands so that they were on either side of his head; listening to the sound of his wife's ragged breathing and trying his best to ignore the desire that sound stirred in his belly as he spoke.

"Easy, love" He whispered; taking note of the sharp intake of breath from his wife's direction in the dark "Do you not know your husband?"

"Thorin" The queen hissed, a slow exhalation of breath the only sound in the room for a moment, before the audible click of the dagger sliding back into place in its sheath reached the king's ears "I could have killed you."

"Well, then you would have been rid of my stubbornness I suppose."

A whoosh of air left Thorin then, as his wife's hand swatted at his stomach; her voice tight with something he couldn't quite recognize as she said:

"Don't even jest about that."

"I'm sorry, love" Thorin apologized, slowly bringing his arms to rest on either side of his queen's hips as he dragged her to him; inhaling the flowery scent of her hair as he went on "That was in poor taste, given recent events."

"It was" She replied, instinctively curling into him as he held her; savoring the warmth and strength she found in his arms "Incidentally, I was looking into the possibility of a mercenary being behind it all. That is, until someone decided to douse the lights."

Sensing the teasing tone returning to his love's voice; Thorin brought a hand up to her chin, tilting it so that he could see the faintest outline of her face in the dim light as he gently brushed his lips against hers. Leave it to her to pour herself into researching their most recent problem. He might have known that she would be taking the threat to his life this seriously…and that fact both caused him great pride, and a touch of sadness that she was so worried.

"Thorin" She breathed; her breath a faint gust of air against his face as she pulled away from him "You are distracting me from being angry at you."

"Well in that case, I think it best that I continue" The king replied; a low chuckle escaping as he moved his lips in a path from his wife's cheekbone, down to her neck. The muffled moan elicited by the act had him hardening almost instantly; and he soon found himself flipping them around so that it was her back against the cool wall of the library, his hands once again at her waist as he sought to return to kissing her lips. She pulled away from him before he could reach his intended goal, however…and a low growl left him at her blatant denial of his desire as he listened to her speak.

"Here, Thorin? Someone might walk in."

"Let them" He growled, stepping to the side and pinning his wife between his body and the wall "They already know you are mine anyway."

"Thorin…" She began, trailing off in a wanton whimper as her husband's lips found her pulse point; instinct driving her to fist her hands in his wealth of dark hair to hold him to her "Are…are you sure?"

Her answer came in the form of Thorin's body pressing her even further into the wall than she already had been; his arousal evident against her stomach as he bit down on the skin of her shoulder. His other hand had traveled, unbeknownst to her, to her breast; and the gasp that left her as his hand began kneading her through the fabric of her dress served only to fuel the king's actions. He continued ravishing her breast even as his lips continued their assault on the white skin of her neck and shoulder; the rasp of his beard against her exposed skin causing the queen to arch into the hard muscles of his body within seconds. Her own hand traveled over the thin fabric of his shirt until it had reached the hem; a faint mewl of frustration leaving her as she struggled to free him from it. Tugging at the garment insistently, the queen finally succeeded in forcing Thorin's lips away from her skin; contact breaking just long enough for her to slip his shirt over his head, before he was back to business again, his own hands doing their best to untie the laces of her bodice.

"Now do you believe me?" Thorin murmured against the skin of his wife's neck; hastily scrabbling at the fabric of her dress once the ties had come free, a sigh of relief leaving him as her hands left his chest and moved to help him in baring her body to his gaze. The obstructive garment was soon pooled at her feet; and he barely wasted any time in lifting her into his arms and carrying her to an open space on the floor as she pulled away from him slightly to reply.

"Believe you…about what?"

Bending down to place his wife on the floor at his feet; Thorin hovered over her small frame, using a hand to tug at her undergarments so that she was completely bare to his darkened eyes as he said "That I will be alright. That they cannot take me from you."

Biting her lower lip, the queen brought her hand up to flutter against the small bandage resting securely against her husband's side; tears coming unbidden to her eyes as she whispered "I cannot lose you. Thorin I just…I can't…"

"Shh, love" Thorin replied; brushing a tendril of hair away from his wife's brow. The sight of her beneath him, near to tears was tearing him apart; and he vowed then and there that whatever it was he had to do to prove that he was not leaving her so easily…he would do. Sensing her distress, he stooped down to kiss her lips once more; his tongue insistently seeking hers as she opened to him. A low groan escaped him as he felt her hand reach down to cup him through his trousers…and it was all he could do to avoid simply tearing the garment from his body as he held stock still; allowing her hands to be the ones that removed the last barrier between them. Something instinctual told him that she needed to be the one in control here…and he eagerly complied as he felt her tiny hands pushing at his shoulders; shifting back into a sitting position as she clambered atop his lap and straddled his hips.

"Gods, love" The king groaned as he felt her smooth skin gliding against him "Don't torment me much longer."

Laughing softly, Thorin's queen reached between them; guiding him to her center and letting a contented moan out as she slowly slid down so that he was fully seated inside her. It never ceased to amaze her that he fit so easily…so perfectly inside of her. And she permitted another whimper of delight to escape her lips as she canted her hips to match the pace her husband set for them; her arms coming to wind around his neck as his lips sought her pulse. His hands were a strong, steady presence at the small of her back as she took him again and again; the fire racing through her bloodstream causing her to lean forward into his strong frame as she felt the beginnings of her release claiming her.

"So soon, love?" Thorin teased; a ragged groan leaving him as he felt her muscles contract once around his length. Grinning up at the mock glare leveled his way by his life…his reason for fighting to stay alive in this world…the king claimed her lips with his own once more; pushing his hips up towards her even faster than before as he sought to throw them over the edge together. He would be the first to admit that this coupling was desperate…almost as though they each sought to reassure themselves that the other party was real…alive. But that didn't stop a predatory gleam from coming to his eyes as he broke away from his wife's devious little mouth; looking up at her as one hand simultaneously detached from her back and traveled to where their bodies were joining. A low gasp escaped the queen's lips as skilled fingers paused just inches away from where she most desired them…but she didn't have to wait long; Thorin's control breaking, as it always did, as his fingers began toying with the bundle of nerves that never failed to send her spiraling into oblivion.

"Thorin!" She choked out; her eyes squeezing shut as pleasure shot through her; causing her to rock into her husband as she rippled around him. The force of her release soon brought Thorin to his own…and he clutched her body tightly to his own as he unknowingly bit down on her shoulder; the act causing her to gasp as one more spasm wracked her body. The two of them remained as they were for a moment as they both came down from their mutual high; and the queen uttered a small groan of displeasure as her husband detached her from him, allowing her to recline on the ground before he pulled her into his chest.

"So" He began; his voice a low rumble as he placed a kiss against his wife's temple "Do you believe me?"

Laughing lightly, she nodded her head; placing a kiss of her own against his chest close to his heart as she replied:

"For now. But you may have to prove it again if my memory fails me."

Grinning, Thorin rolled over on top of her body again; muffling her giggle of amusement with his lips as he answered her challenge.

"That can be arranged…"

…

**My darlings! Has it really been TWO MONTHS since I last updated for you? I am so terribly sorry; you have no idea! I do hope you haven't all left me…(though I suppose with such a terrible delay, I couldn't really blame you). But I hope, perhaps, that this small gift can appease you…**

**It isn't really based on a prompt. More so just an idea that hit me today while I was at the grocery store…and the rest is history. I came home…I chugged coffee…and I wrote. Hopefully you can enjoy the fruits of my caffeine buzz? Haha.**

**In any case, I do want to apologize once again for the delay. And a huge thank you (with hugs and cookies) goes out to each of you who took the time to read this very delayed update! **

**Until next time (hopefully not so far off)**

**MJR**


	8. Chapter 8

Queens were supposed to be noble. Dignified. Poised in all actions they carried out. No matter what they may be feeling or thinking; it was expected that they maintain a calm façade, never once letting on that they were anything less than composed. Thorin Oakenshield's queen knew this. It had been drilled into her from the very beginning by everyone she came into contact with…and it was the precise reason why she had retired to the chambers she shared with her love; flinging herself down into the chair by the fireplace as she attempted to tame her ragged breathing. A part of her knew that the feelings she held were irrational. Unfounded. She knew that Thorin loved her, above all others.

But that didn't stop her from allowing the sour feeling of jealousy to take hold as she watched her husband escorting the wife of one of the visiting lords about Erebor; his arm linked with hers as she shamelessly flirted with him.

The young queen's fist clenched on the arm of the chair as she recalled the way their guest had fluttered her eyelashes at _her _husband. At the way she had clung to him when in the mines; feigning fright just to step closer to Thorin's side. She remembered the look in the woman's eyes as she cast a look her way; gloating and triumph evident in her gaze at how powerless the queen was. She could do nothing. Say _nothing_. She could only watch, taking in how Thorin took it all in stride; never once showing a flicker of annoyance, while she was forced to remain silent.

So she had left, claiming she felt dizzy; and made for their bedroom as quickly as her feet would carry her. Tears had burned behind her eyes as she fled through the darkened halls; but now that she was alone…now that she could show what she was feeling without fear of judgment…

She could only sit there, heart hammering in her ears; unable to shed even a tear.

Leaning back in the chair, the queen took a deep breath; shutting her eyes slowly as she attempted to regain composure. She wanted to find her husband. To take him aside and tell him to never let that vile woman touch him again. But she couldn't. For fear of losing face with everyone who held them in such high regard; she would have to wait.

She would have to be patient.

Rising from the chair, she meandered over to the wardrobe; hands rising up to remove the pins from her hair as she eyed her reflection. A snort of derision left her as she looked herself over; and she let her hair fall around her shoulders and cascade over her back as she turned away, jumping slightly as she heard the door open softly.

"Love?" Thorin intoned; blue eyes roaming around the room until they came to land on his wife's frozen form, his mouth turning up at the corner as he went on "Something told me I could find you here."

"What was that, I wonder?" The queen asked; her voice tight in spite of the small flutter her heart made as she watched her husband carefully shut the door behind him. He still wore the blue tunic she loved so much, though he had shed the long overcoat somewhere between the throne room and their chambers; and she bit her lower lip as she caught a flash of surprise cross his features while he replied.

"What troubles you, love?"

"It is nothing."

Turning away from him, the young woman made to cross to the bed; only to find herself gasping as her husband's hand latched around her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"It is _something_; my love" Thorin said; bringing up his free hand to cup his wife's cheek as he elaborated "Even a blind man could see that you are not yourself."

Bringing her eyes to meet his, the queen tried in vain to free herself from her husband's grasp; averting her gaze as she spoke "I just…you…"

"Yes?" Thorin interrupted; a low chuckle leaving him as his wife trailed off, looking flustered. It wasn't like her to hide her opinions from him…and he pulled her to him in an effort to make her comfortable; shifting to twine his fingers through her own as she found her words.

"You could have your pick of any woman in this region" She said; something akin to anxiety flashing in her eyes as she went on "Anyone at all. All you would have to do is say the word; and she would be yours."

Thorin blinked then, completely at a loss for words as he stepped back a bit to get a better look at his wife's face. Her features held true fear as she looked up at him expectantly; awaiting an answer…and he drew in a breath as he tried to come up with the words she needed to hear, squeezing her hands gently as he said:

"But I chose _you_."

"Because our parents arranged it…"

"Because I _wanted _you!" Thorin exclaimed; his voice low and urgent as he brought a hand up to bring her face forward so that he could rest his forehead against hers "What is this about; love?"

Unable to restrain herself any further, the queen placed both hands flat against her husband's chest; shutting her eyes at the comfort provided by his warm hands kneading her hips as she let her fears loose.

"It's that…that _woman_!" She hissed; her heart hammering yet again as she elaborated "Hanging all over you, and lording it over me because she _knows _I can't do anything about it. It's…maddening."

A low rumble emanated from her husband's chest then; forcing the queen to open her eyes as she looked at him in amazement for a moment. He was laughing. _Laughing_. And before she could stop herself, she had swatted him in the stomach; taking advantage of his shock to step away as she said:

"It's not funny."

Biting back his laughter, Thorin caught hold of his wife's hand again as she tried to get away; tugging her to him and placing both his hands on either side of her face as he leaned down to brush a soft kiss against her lips. The gesture had the desired effect…silencing the tiny woman he held in his arms long enough for him to look her in the eye; doing his best to convey all the love he felt for her in his gaze as he leaned down to kiss her nose before saying:

"Of course not love."

The queen looked up at him as he spoke; her eyes shining as she took a shuddery breath before replying "It just…I can't bear to watch her with you."

"Jealous?"

"Don't get too full of yourself" The young woman retorted; smiling in spite of herself as her husband's thumbs brushed against her cheekbones "It's unbecoming for royalty."

"Oh I won't" Thorin replied; allowing his arms to drift over his bride's shoulders and down to her waist "But I wonder. Tell me what I must do to ensure your confidence in my affections?"

A mischievous grin took over his wife's face then; her hands running lightly over his broad chest until they reached the ties holding the top of his tunic together. Twining her fingers through the strings, she leaned towards him; her voice turning into a whisper as she answered him.

"Why don't you let me _show _you."

Eyes widening as his wife succeeded in untangling the ties of his tunic, Thorin stepped back as she slid her hands down to the hem of the garment; warm fingers snaking underneath the fabric and skimming over his chest. She pushed the garment up and over his shoulders as he stood there patiently; permitting her to have her way, a faint gasp of delight leaving her when his chest was finally bare. Her eyes were sparkling as she took in the expanse of tanned muscle; hands unable to resist roaming up and down his abdomen as he shut his eyes and hissed lowly.

"Enjoying yourself?" The queen inquired; smiling up at her husband as his eyes fluttered open.

"Most definitely."

Grinning, she gently pushed him back so that he was angled towards their bed; watching eagerly as he sat down, before clambering over top of him and nudging him so that he reclined on his back. He let out a muted groan as her hips hovered just inches away from the bulge that was now prominent in his trousers; and she settled over him almost on instinct, biting her lower lip as she felt him pressing against her through their clothes. His hands came up to latch onto her hips as she moved against him a bit; and she leaned down to feather her lips against his neck as she whispered:

"You're _mine_."

Those two words seemed to light a fire within the king, for no sooner had she spoken them then he was flipping her over so that she was on her back beneath him; a yelp of surprise the only noise permitted to escape her lips before they were covered with his own. One of his hands fell immediately to the task of untangling her from her dress…calloused fingers brushing against sensitized skin as he tugged the fabric away from her body. For all of her initial desires to be the one in control; the queen couldn't help but release a sigh of pure contentment as her husband finally bared her completely, pulling her over on top of him and snaking out an arm to shove her dress off the bed.

"That _is_ one of my better gowns; you know" She mock-groused; tangling the fingers of one hand in his hair as she looked down at him. He simply smiled at her as she pretended to be upset; a devilish grin causing the corner of his mouth to twitch as he brought a hand up to cup her breast. The act caused her to let out a tiny mewl and throw back her head as she writhed against him; an opportunity that he used to his advantage, leaning up so that his teeth could nip at her neck.

"Thorin!" She gasped; shifting against him again, and moaning as the pressure of his erection against her center shot a bolt of electricity through her veins. Her cry only caused him to increase the pressure of his hand at her breast; and she found herself letting her head sag down to rest on his shoulder as she ground against him, her body beginning to tingle in anticipation of her release. She could feel her nerves coiling, readying themselves to spring loose; and her breath hitched in her throat as she continued moving against her husband, a ragged cry of protest leaving her as he abandoned her breast in favor of placing both hands in an iron grip on her waist to halt her movements.

"Not yet, love. Not like this."

"Thorin…"

"No, love. Let me do this properly" Thorin insisted; running his hands up and down her back once, before gently nudging her off of him and rolling onto his side beside her "I'm going to show you…_exactly_…how much you mean to me."

Each pause in his words was accentuated with a caress to her body; breasts first, and then torso…and Thorin bit back a laugh as he observed his wife shutting her eyes to savor his touch, her hips twitching slightly while he skimmed the pads of his fingers down towards her belly button. A muffled giggle escaped her as he twirled one finger around the indentation in her skin; and he leaned down to place a kiss against her lips, tongue urgently demanding entry as his finger slipped down to her center.

She gasped into his mouth as he slid the digit inside her; a needy moan catching in her throat as he began moving it ever so slowly. Her every nerve ending was on fire as he assaulted both her mouth; and her core…and she rolled her hips up towards his hand in an attempt to ease the building tension, her hand latching onto his bicep as he continued to torment her.

Just as soon as the fire he was kindling began climbing to its peak, though, Thorin withdrew from her; laughing as she pulled away and sent a glare up at him as he spoke.

"Now do you know how much I love you?"

"Given what you just did" She said; eyes smiling as she threw a meaningful glance towards where his hand had stilled before going on "I'm inclined to think otherwise."

Thorin's eyes darkened for a moment at her words; his hand moving from its assault on her core to come up and latch onto one of her wrists, pinning it at her side as he said "Never say that, love."

Before she could reply, his hands had moved to untie the laces of his trousers; fumbling in their haste to remove the obstructive garment until he finally succeeded. His wife's hands soon fell to helping him remove the cloth from his legs entirely; and once he was finally free, he rolled over top of her, looking her in the eye as he positioned himself just outside her entrance.

"I love you" He whispered; kissing her softly and biting her lower lip gently before pulling away "And _only _you. Never forget that."

Sealing her lips with his, the king wasted no time in becoming one with his wife; a broken moan wringing from his throat as he savored how her warmth enveloped him completely. She was his comfort…his home. There would never be another. And he would do whatever it took to prove that to her; no matter what the cost.

Breaking away from her lips to trail kisses down to her throat; Thorin looped a hand underneath his wife's knee, shifting it slightly so that he had better access as he began moving within her, wringing moans from her as he brought her closer and closer to release. He could feel her tightening around him; and he found himself groaning as her fingernails dug into the skin of his back when he almost completely withdrew from her heat, flipping them around so that she was above him on the bed as he gently lowered her back down.

"Thorin…Thorin, I can't…" The queen breathed; clinging to her husband's shoulders as she allowed him to guide their pace. The way he was filling her so completely; pulling her to him in just such a way as to make stars pop behind her eyelids was close to unraveling her…and she found herself crying out as she felt him incline his head so that his lips could close around her breast, his fingers biting into her hips as she fell over the edge.

The force of her muscles clamping down around him, rippling around his length like a tidal wave was enough to push the king into his own release; and Thorin forced himself into a seated position then, lips roving along his wife's neck as their pulses hammered erratically. Their breath was coming in short gasps as they clutched each other; airy laughter echoing from Thorin's bride as she loosened her arms from his neck.

"Gods above…" She murmured; placing a light kiss against his temple as he turned his head up to look at her. Sweat had gathered on his brow from their activity…and she found herself bringing up a finger to brush the droplets away gently; squeaking as he flopped both of them backwards onto the bed, withdrawing from her body slowly as he drew her to his side.

"Satisfied?" His voice rumbled; vibrating against her ear as she rested her head on his chest, a contented hum leaving her as she wrapped her arm around his waist while his own hand splayed across her back.

"Most definitely, My Lord."

…

**Hi there! So it was still a while since the last update for this was posted. But it was less than a month! As lame as that is, I still feel proud of myself (haha).**

**At any rate, though, what did you think? I had originally wanted to do this chapter based on a prompt about a jealous Thorin after a big ball. But the idea got twisted in my head, and I figured what the hell? Why not switch it, and have a jealous wifey instead? So I hope you like the end result…as always, I am anxiously awaiting your thoughts!**

**Many thanks to everyone for staying with me, once again, and reading this little fun bunny that attacked! Hopefully you like what you found!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


End file.
